


Right Here, Right Now, And Ever After

by estriel



Series: August Break 2019 [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: “Javi,” Yuzu says, and his voice does not even waver. “I want…”“Yes,” Javi says because he doeswant, too, not thinking past this moment, not thinking of the consequences.





	Right Here, Right Now, And Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is _right now_.

It's like nothing has changed – and at the same time, everything. It's not only that Cricket feels different, like a place of nostalgia now that Javi is not there for the daily grind, month after month, but rather a visitor for his last competitive stint. Mostly, it's Yuzu. It's like something has shifted between them now that there is no battle for medals looming ahead of them, and it is both relaxing and thrilling to share ice with Yuzu now.

Yuzu has changed, too. Some of the changes are obvious – like the way he finally fills out those tight UnderArmor tops he prefers until they’re stretched so tightly across his chest that Javi can see every line of his muscles, and his nipples, too. Or the way his cheekbones are sharp enough to cut now, all of that boyish softness gone. The other changes are more subtle, like the way Yuzu seems more mellow and approachable now, the way he smiles graciously at the others at the club and is willing to offer advice or encouragement more than ever before, like he has taken on the mantle of being the club’s true senior in Javi’s absence. He also seems more intense now, though, not only on the ice, but off, too, like he knows exactly what he wants. Or maybe that look is reserved just for Javi.

And Yuzu certainly looks like a man who knows what he wants now, his eyes searing into Javi when they end up alone in the men’s locker room, the last two to come off the ice. Yuzu’s gaze roams across his shoulders, down his bare chest, then up to his face again. Yuzu swallows visibly, pulls off his own sweat-damp shirt.

“Javi,” he says, and his voice does not even waver. “I want…”

“Yes,” Javi says because he does  _ want _ , too, not thinking past this moment, not thinking of the consequences. He has been  _ wanting _ for a long time, but where before it was a constant warm flow in his stomach that he could choose to ignore, now his desire erupts like lava, singing his nerve-endings and blinding him to all rationality.

Then Yuzu’s mouth is on his, and Javi opens his lips to allow his hot tongue inside, narrowly missing Yuzu’s teeth as he falls into the kiss.

It’s wanton, and messy, animalistic, and Javi would be ashamed of himself, maybe, if he could focus on anything but the way Yuzu tastes, the way his naked torso feels under his hands.

When Yuzu sinks to his knees, running his hands down Javi’s chest, nails grazing skin, fingers tweaking his nipples as he goes, Javi throws his head back with a groan. “Oh god, Yuzu,” he moans, hips bucking forward of their own accord. He looks down for a second, catches Yuzu’s lust-blown gaze – he looks so stunning this way, on his knees, panting, hair all messed up – but then Yuzu hooks his fingers into his pants and slides them down, quickly followed by Javi’s dance belt, and the rest of the world ceases to exist. 

Everything is a haze, everything but the  _ right here, right now _ of Yuzu’s kiss-swollen lips closing around him. Yuzu swirls his tongue around the tip, then sucks him in deep, cheeks hollowed out, and Javi reaches blindly until he finds Yuzu’s hair, tangling his fingers in it, anchoring himself.

It’s over embarrassingly fast, and Javi’s not sure if Yuzu is just that good, or if his body has just been that starved for Yuzu. In a brief flash of clarity, he forces his eyes open to watch Yuzu’s throat working as he swallows his release, the pink tongue that flicks out to lick off the last drops, making Javi keen desperately. 

Then Yuzu stands up, and Javi sags against the wall he’s been leaning against, boneless and stupid with bliss. He pulls Yuzu into a kiss, a sloppy, lazy one, tasting himself in Yuzu’s mouth, chasing that tongue like it’s the seventh European gold he so covets. 

Yuzu smiles when Javi releases his mouth, that way he does, like sunshine and a billion shining sparks. Something inside Javi breaks, and he presses their foreheads together, holding Yuzu close. He laughs a little.

“And how am I supposed to live without you now?” he says, breathless, the recent orgasm loosening his tongue. It’s not a new thought, but one he never dared voice because if he did… if he did he’d have to act on it, find answers that would change his whole life.

Yuzu smiles some more, shrugs, and pecks Javi’s lips. “You’ll figure it out,” he says, teasing. “Or not,” he adds.

“Or not,” says Javi. Because he won’t. There really is no way.


End file.
